First Time For Everything
by Castlelover26
Summary: it is 6 months after the shooting. kate has parties at her house. Lanie finds out why Kate and Rick have been acting so weird lately.
1. Detail

**_okay so I'm in a REALLY fanfiction-y mood right now so I'm posting this story too! I have another chapter or so coming! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you are enjoying Cut Throat right now! Please review! I LOVE reviews! good or bad I love them all! 3_**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night and Beckett was having a little get together at her house. Lanie, Castle, Esposito, her father and her father's fiancée were all there. Ryan was invited but he and Jenny were going on vacation. It had been 6 months since Beckett's first day back to work after the shooting. For a couple weeks now Castle and Beckett had been acting weird around each other, like when they got too close they would back away, there were no innuendos anymore and they seemed just plain awkward around each other.<p>

The group stayed for a home cooked meal that Castle thoughtfully helped Kate with. Actually Castle offered to help her with a lot of things. Castle was helping Kate set the table for dinner, cook dinner, and even keep the guests happy by making sure they had full glasses and a full belly. The whole night the two of them were acting so domestic, for once in a long time they weren't so awkward.

After dinner the two of them put the dirty dishes in the sink and joined everyone in her living room for an after dinner conversation. The friends exchanged stories and good times. They talked about Castle's insane theories and Esposito's bad habits. They talked and laughed until the wee hours of the night. Around 9 Jim Beckett and his New Fiancée Deborah decided to call it a night. Esposito had a little too much to drink and passed out in one of Beckett's chairs. Castle could see the girls were too busy talking to notice him so he went to go wash the dishes.

"You know, Javi is a pain in the ass sometimes but he's the sweetest guy I've ever had a relationship with. The first time we had sex he told me he'd thought I would make a great girlfriend from the day he met me. He told me that I was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and he's had such a hard time keeping his feelings in check when he's around me." Kate smiled and laughed lightly.

"Yeah I know the feeling Rick said stuff like that to me our first time too." Kate was staring into space and realized what she just revealed. "I mean... uh..." Kate got up fast and ran across the room hoping Lanie didn't catch her slip. She did of course.

"Your first time? You and Castle had a first time? WHEN?"

"Umm well..." Kate bit her lip debating whether to tell the M.E or not,

"Gurl you better start talking before I beat yo ass"

"A couple weeks ago," Kate took a deep breath, "the night of the last party."

"What? What happened? I want details!" Said Lanie in a stern voice as she walked over to Kate.


	2. Taking it Slow

**3 weeks earlier.**

_Beckett just closed a really big case and invited the gang, Lanie and Jenny, back to her house for drinks. Since Kate he broken up with Josh she's been having people over to her apartment more because lord knows it's big enough for parties! Everyone had lots of fun, the boys decided to watch a football game that was on TV while the girls talked about shopping and Jenny's upcoming wedding and how excited they were and how Jenny just wanted it to be over already. After a few football games, lots of playful banter and a few too many drinks Jenny and Kevin decided to head home around 11 o'clock while Lanie and Kate stayed and talked about everything and nothing. Rick and Esposito decided that they'd be gentlemen and clean up so Kate wouldn't have to do it all herself. About an hour went by, Lanie and Esposito decided it was their turn to leave. _

_Kate and Rick sat on the couch. They were talking about the little things Kate's mom used to do when she was little. Kate didn't tell Castle the whole truth when he told her about that wall she built up after her mother's murder. She didn't tell him that he was the only person she's ever met who could walk right through that wall so easily. Kate tried to break down those walls for Josh, but even with Josh's help she still couldn't tear them down completely, but Castle was a different story. Castle didn't even try that hard! All he would do is look at her with this gaze that told her she had is full attention and then as if it was something she had done every day for her whole life, her mouth would just move! The words would come out without her even fully realizing what was happening! _

_Kate was telling Rick how her mom used to sing to her and how her mom inspired her to be a singer. Kate told him how she took singing lessons and how she would always sing in her school talent shows._

_At one point Kate asked if Ricked wanted another beer and he said yes. As Kate was coming back with their beers, Castle lightly grazed his fingers over her backside. _

"_Trying to cop a feel there, Castle?" Kate said with a smirk as she sat down next to him,_

"_Nope, just trying to feel a cop," Castle smiled a sincere smile._

"_How's that working out for you?" Kate leaned in closer to Castle to make him feel uncomfortable. For once it didn't work. Castle just stared over her shoulder as he answered her, talking a mile a minute like Alexis when she found out she was in love,_

"_Well, the cop is one of my best friends and I don't want to mess things up with her because I adore our friendship but I REALLY like her. I like her more than a best friend should like his best friend but I mean she's really great and I just... I think... I'm fallin'-" Kate cut him off by closing her lips over his. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Kate slid her hand down in between his legs to see he was already hard. Kate pulled away to look at him,_

"_Wow. Already?" she asked surprised. _

"_Umm, yeah," he said "you have that affect on me."_

"_Really? I didn't think I did..." Kate said honestly,_

"_Seriously, Kate?" Castle asked, "You know you're super attractive and you've even caught me staring at your ass! Remember that time in L.A? I commented on your hotness! How could you even start to think that I wouldn't be attracted to you?" Kate looked away and thought for a minute,_

"_I just figured you looked at every girl like that." Castle grabbed her chin so he could look her in the eyes,_

"_I only look at YOU that way" Kate blushed and kissed him again, this time she straddled his lap and ground her hips into him electing a moan. He pulled away,_

"_Wow just getting right into things aren't we" he smiled at her,_

"_Shut up Castle! Do you want to do this or not?" asked Kate starting to get annoyed,_

"_I do!" _

"_Then shut up and do something!" she scolded. Castle crashed his lips against hers as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. Castle laid her down on the couch so he could loom over her. _

"_Just one more thing before we do this" Said Castle. Kate dropped her arms from around his neck and sighed heavily, _

"_What?" She asked irritation clear in her voice._

"_I just want you to know that I lo-" Kate cut him off by pressing her finger to his lips._

"_Shhh, no. Not now Castle. Please, not now. I... I just need this right now. Okay? We can talk about this later" he nodded and she removed from her finger from his lips and replaced it with hers. They spent the rest of their night making love to each other. _

"How many times has this happened?" Lanie asked, still shocked by what her friend just revealed to her.

"Just the once. But that night we made love several times. I swear Lanie, each time was better than the last..." Kate said in a dreamy voice.

"And he wanted to tell you he loved you before you two had sex but you wouldn't let him?"

"Yeah" said Kate,

"Why did you do that?" Kate and Lanie made their way back to Kate's couch.

"I don't know Lanie. I think that if I heard him say it again, this time neither one of us is fighting for our lives... I just... If I heard him say it I would've wanted more than just the sex. More kisses... more sex...and..." Kate sighed, "Maybe even a relationship..."

"But don't you want that Kate? I thought you wanted to be in a relationship with him"

"I do! But... I mean its Richard Castle, Lanie! A world famous author! Why on earth would he want a boring old New York police detective? Guys are all the same Lanie. They tell you they love you and then break your heart. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he broke my heart… not with how I feel…"

"Do you have a reason why you love him? And he won't break your heart Kate. "

"I didn't say that I love him."

"But you do?"

"Of course I do Lanie. You know I do. I'm in love with an author who is famous for his one night stands. Now I'm just another notch in his bed post."

"That's not what you are to him Kate!"

"You don't know that. You don't know that he won't break my heart." Kate said, disappointedly,

"But I do" said Castle as he walked into the room.

"Rick. How... How much did you hear?" asked Kate, she was worried that what she said might have hurt him,

"Enough." Said Rick in a monotone voice, "How could you think that you're just another notch in my bed post Kate?"

"I... I don't know... I just thought-"Castle cut her off,

"That's the thing Kate. You didn't think. I haven't looked at another girl the way I look at you in a really long time. Since before I dated Gina again. When I first met you, yes you probably would have been just another one of my "conquests" as you would say. I did start to follow you around for research though. After I learned you lost someone near to you I knew there was another side to you. I wanted to learn more about you. The day I started to have feelings about you was when you had to kill Coonan. You saved me from dying a slow and painful death, but you also told me you liked having me. Then Demming came along. I saw you really liked him so I decided to leave so my emotions and I wouldn't get in the way. The day I feel in love with you? The day we had our first kiss. That kiss may not have meant anything to you but it blew my mind and my heart away. Eventually my feelings for you grew and grew and every time I came close to telling you Josh showed up or texted you or called you. Then right after you got shot I told you I loved you. You told me you didn't remember but just now you told Lanie I said it to you before and that was the only other time I did. I still do and I don't think I will ever stop. You once told me you want someone you can just dive into with. I'm here Kate. I love you and you love me. What else is there to worry about?" Tears filled up in Kate's eyes.

"I... Castle... What if it doesn't work out between us? I mean what if we break up? I can't lose your friendship! It's too important to me."

"But what if we're throwing away something real Kate? You need take a chance! You need to listen to your heart for once. I know you've been hurt before and so have I. I know you don't know who you are without your mother's case but I will be here through thick and thin Kate. I promised you always and I meant it. Always."

Kate had tears streaming down her face now, no one has ever remembered so much about her before. No one could read her so easily.

"Okay." Said Kate through the tears, "Okay. I'll do it. I'll chance it. I'll do it" Castle smiled and Lanie hugged her tightly. Castle walked over to her. She stood up and looked deep into his eyes. She could see how much he cared just by staring into those beautiful baby blues. Castle kissed her softly.

"We'd better wake up old Javi over there. It's past his bed time" Kate laughed and nodded her head. Before she walked away Castle grabbed her head with his hands and wiped away her tears, giving her a quick peck before turning to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of ice. He came back, lifted Esposito's shirt off his chest a little bit and dumped the ice in.

Esposito woke with a loud cry. He jumped up off the couch and shook his shirt to get the ice out. "Not cool bro! NOT cool!" Beckett and Lanie were crying from laughing so hard,

"Actually," Beckett said through cries of laughter, "its ice cold" Esposito gave Castle a glare,

"I ain't cleaning that up bro." Castle let out a laugh he was holding in; A few seconds later Esposito started laughing.

Once everybody was able to breathe again Lanie and Esposito said their goodbyes and headed home.

Castle cleaned up the puddle of water and ice cubes off the floor and put away the glasses from the living room. After everything was cleaned up Kate and Rick sat together on the couch. "Thank you" said Kate, "for helping with tonight... and for sticking with me all these years..." Castle pulled Kate against his side and he kissed her head,

"Always" he whispered in her ear. His breath hit the side of her neck and sent shivers running up and down her spine. Castle looked at his watch, 1 o'clock in the morning. "I, uh... I better get going. It's pretty late." Castle gave her one last quick kiss then stood up, heading towards the front door.

"That's it?" Beckett asked shocked.

"What's it?"

"You're just going to leave? You're not going to try to talk your way into sleeping over? Or at least staying over and not sleeping at all?"Said Beckett with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Wha... but I thought... I thought we were going to take this slow and see where that leads... but if you want me to stay—"

"Oh no, I like your idea much better. We can start off slow and make our way to sleeping together all the time." Said Beckett with a smirk. She looked towards one of the chairs that held Castle's jacket,

"Oh... okay. I'll call you later then" said Castle with a sad smile.

"Okay" smiled Kate. Castle let himself out. Kate walked towards the door and waited. Sure enough a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, sorry I just forgot my –"Kate cut him off with a wild and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so what do you think? please review! the next chapter will be coming soon! I hope you guys like this :S<strong>_


	3. At You Service

_**okay so this is the first time I've written a scene like this. I'm not sure how good this is because I'm only 15 so I really SHOULDN'T know what any of this is like. For anyone reading who is a mom or like my 24 year old bff and is SUPER protective, yes I am a virgin and hope to be for at LEAST a couple more years. So I hope you enjoy and please review! tell me what to improve on so I can hopefully write more scenes like these.** _

* * *

><p>She kissed him with so much passion he forgot how to kiss for a minute. Finally Rick started to kiss back. Rick walked her backwards both of them totally forgetting about the stairs that led to the rest of the house. The two of them fell backwards and landed on a soft, plush carpet.<p>

They broke the kiss, "My god! I totally forgot about those! Are you okay?" asked Rick concerned,

"Haha, Yeah I'm perfectly fine. I knew I kept this hideous rug for a reason" Rick let out a low chuckle and started to kiss her again, neither one of them attempting to move from the spot where they fell.

Rick pulled Kate's shirt over her and undid her bra. He kissed her tenderly before making a trail of kisses down to her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth sucking lightly. He swirled his tongue around the taunt peak causing her to moan loudly. Kate's one hand attempted to unbutton his shirt as the other one held is head to her. Rick moved to pleasure her other breast while Kate pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

Rick kissed his way down Kate's bare stomach, dipped his tongue into her belly button and continued with his kisses. Once he got to her waist band her undid the button on her pants with a flick along with her zipper. Kate helped Rick shimmy off her pants then they worked on his.

Rick crawled back up her body and kissed her again. Kate stuck her hand into Castle's boxers grabbing a hold of him. Rick's moan was muffled by Kate shoving her tongue into his mouth. Kate continued her caressing of him.

Castle grabbed a hold of her hand to make it stop its motions. He placed her hand on his shoulder and used the hand that wasn't propping him up to pull off her panties, shortly after kicking off his boxers.

Castle broke the kiss and entered her slowly watching her as eyes flutter shut; she inhaled sharply and quickly wrapped her legs around his hips. They started to move together slowly, in a gentle rhythm that eventually sped up. Castle took Kate's hands and held them above her head and leaned down to kiss her. Kate felt her muscles tense, and a few seconds later Kate was breathless trying to recover from the wave that just crashed over her. She wondered how the hell he could feel that amazing every time. Soon she was swept up again as they both gave in. His collapsed on top of her, all the while making sure not to put all his weight on her. "That was…" Kate couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"WOW" Castle exclaimed also not being able to find a word to describe the sensation he was feeling. Once Caste recovered, he propped himself up on his elbows and stared into her eyes. "Is it just me or does it get better and better every time?"

"Oh, trust me" Kate said, "It gets better and better". After giving her a peck on the lips Castle got up and helped her up.

"Let's take this into the bedroom". Castle and Beckett collected their clothes and headed into her bedroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before bed." Said Kate heading towards her bedroom.

"Need any help?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her,

"Hmm… well I might need someone to help me wash my back…" Kate walked into the bathroom knowing that once she gave permission he would be in there in a flash, she turned on the shower and grabbed an extra towel, "I suppose you can help me…"

Castle quickly entered the bathroom, "at your service detective".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soo? please review! I hope I did okay! If you didn't like this chapter I'm sorry I hope you like the next one better :S <strong>_


	4. The Unexpected

They were cuddled on her couch panting. "I will never be able to look at any room in this house the same ever again." Said Castle, breathless.

"Which time was your favourite?"

"With you, it's every time" Kate blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck, "but I particularly liked the rug." Her head shot up to look at him,

"The rug? Really? You're lucky you got to be on top! I'm going to have rug burn on my back for weeks!" Rick placed a hand on her back softly and gave her an apologetic look, "but I have to admit it was pretty great" she smiled at him genuinely.

"What about you? Which one was your favourite?"

"Hmm" Kate thought for a moment while tracing circles on his chest, "I'd have to say the kitchen"

"Which time?" he chuckled as he gazed lovingly at her face, "the Counter, the floor, or the fridge?"

"Hmm… I'd have to say… counter. The fridge door was so cold!" Rick laughed again,

"At least it made your back feel better!" Kate slapped him playfully on the chest then yawned,

"It's getting _really_ late. If we want to be up by noon tomorrow we should get some sleep" Kate nodded then rolled over him to stand up in front of the couch, holding her hand out for Rick. He laid there staring at her, his eyes trailing up and down her body. Kate blushed slightly,

"Stop staring and get up" she said trying to hide her amusement,

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring" Rick stated while standing up and kissing her softly. Kate grabbed his hand and walked him to her bedroom. "Wow your back is really red." He pulled on her hand, hard enough to get her to face him. He pulled her into a hug and gently ran his hands up and down her back. "I'm so sorry" he whispered in her ear, "I'll make it up to you, I promise" Kate kissed his shoulder showing that she forgave him then pulled back from their embrace,

"Let's go to bed" she smiled at him giving him a quick peck before turning to walk away. While walking Castle grabbed her ass and ran ahead of her into the bedroom. Kate stopped in her tracks, rolled her eyes,then smiled and continued her walk to the bedroom.

Rick was just getting into bed after putting his boxers on when she came into the room. Kate picked up her underwear off the floor and put them on then picked his shirt and put it on, buttoning up all the buttons. Kate was just crawling into bed when there was a knock on her door. "Stay here" whispered Kate. She looked at the clock, _5 in the freaking morning! Who the hell could it be? _ she thought as she grabbed her gun from the bed side table.

Kate walked to the front door and opened it. The person she saw standing on the other side of the door was _not_ who she expected to see _at all_. She hadn't seen this unexpected visitor in 6 months…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so this is super short and I know it's a cliff hanger but the wait will be worth it! The next chapter MIGHT be up tomorrow (no promises) I am SO busy this week end it's not even funny! hope you enjoyed it! please review! and a big thank you Gabriella who left me an awesome review! now go read some more fanfics! :D <strong>_


	5. Goodnight, I Love You

"Josh? What the hell are you doing here?" Kate asked shocked to see him. Never in a million years did she expect to see him show up at her door so early in the morning.

"I came to tell you I miss you." He said as he pushed his way into her apartment. Kate rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him. "Why… Why are you dressed like that? Whose shirt is that? Why is your hair a mess? Is someone else here?" he asked in a defensive tone.

"At 5 in the morning? It doesn't matter Josh. We broke up, remember?" Kate said annoyed,

"Actually that's why I came to talk to you… I miss you Kate… I want you back" Josh moved closer to her placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them up and down her arms,

"Josh stop" Kate said pushing him off of her, "we didn't work out because I couldn't open up to you. I wasn't able to be myself. I've moved on Josh."

"You mean with Castle, right?" Josh balled his hands into tight fists,

"What is going on between me and Rick is none of your goddamned business" said Kate in a stern voice,

"Oh its _Rick _now" said josh getting angrier, "you're fucking him aren't you? That's his shirt isn't it? You dumped me for a playboy author who will bang any bimbo who shoves her tits in his face telling him that she's his _biggest fan_!" he said that last part in a mock female voice. Beckett couldn't control herself anymore,

"GET OUT!" she screamed, Josh put his hands up as if he were surrendering,

"A little touchy much?" He said not moving from the spot he was in,

"Josh, get out of my apartment_ now_. You have no right coming to _my_ home and insulting _my_ friend."

"Why are you defending him Kate? He's the reason you got shot! He pushed you to look into your mom's murder! He's the reason we didn't work out!" Josh tried to move closer to her but then remembered the gun she still clutched tightly in her hand,

"I'm defending him because I lo… care about him, the bastard who killed my mom is the reason I got shot, he didn't push me into anything and_ I_ was the reason we didn't work out"

"Kate seriously are you delusional? He isn't any help to you! He's a distraction!" he yelled at her,

"Josh get o-" Kate was interrupted when her front door swung open and Esposito came barging in followed by Lanie.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Esposito with his hand resting on his gun.

"Uh, no I was just leaving" said Josh glancing and Kate one more time before turning towards the door,

"Oh Josh, before you leave… I _am_ fucking Castle. Why? Because he's my boyfriend, my partner, and he loves me very much so, there is no way in HELL that I will be taking you back. Ever." Said Kate as she walked him out of her apartment slammed the door once he was in the hallway. She placed her gun on the table next to the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kate walking down her steps to stand and watch her friends make themselves at home.

"We heard from a concerned citizen that some asshat was harassing you." Said Esposito as he kicked off his shoes and laid down on her couch. Kate glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Castle called you didn't he?" Right after she finished saying that Castle walked out of her bedroom shirtless with a pair of blue jeans on,

"Yeah I did. I figured he wasn't going to leave anytime soon and I knew if I tried to butt in I'd just make things worse so I decided to call a cop!" Castle grinned at her. Kate glared back at him but it changed to a smile when he came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. "You look a lot better in that shirt than I do" whispered Castle as he slowly rocked them side to side.

"Aww you two are so cute!" squealed Lanie, "speaking of the way things look, when are you gonna get rid of that hideous rug gurl? You've been talking about getting rid of it for months yet it is_ still_ there!" Kate bit her lip trying to hide a smile while a ginormous grin grew on Castle's face.

"I, uhh… I have a new liking for this carpet… I don't think I can get part with it now." Lanie looked at the couple and could tell what Kate meant.

"Wait… you mean you two…. On that carpet?" asked Lanie, a blush grew on Kate's face,

"that is just… eww!" exclaimed Esposito finally joining in on the conversation , "I am never touching that carpet again! That is just wrong bro!"

"Oh trust me Javi it was far from wrong…" said Kate, who turned her head to kiss Rick.

"Gurl I want all the details!" Said Lanie, Excited for her best friend.

Castle started to kiss Kate's jaw and neck, Kate turned around on his arms and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck to pull him in for a long, sensual kiss which included tongue tangling and lip biting.

Lanie looked at Esposito and nodded towards the door hinting that they should leave. Javier put his shoes back on and headed towards the door, Lanie not far behind him. Before closing the door as they tiptoed out Lanie said "Goodnight you two love birds! Good thing you have the day off" she mumbled the last part to herself as she hurried out the door.

Once the door closed they broke the kiss. "Thank god!" exclaimed Castle breathless,

"I know! I thought they'd never leave! Let's go to bed." Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him to her bedroom.

Kate climbed into bed after placing her gun in the night stand. Before joining her in bed Rick pulled off his blue jeans and left them in a heap on the floor. Castle lay on his back holding his arm out so she could cuddle into his side. Kate laid her head on his shoulder while her arm rested on his chest. Castle wrapped his arm around her back being careful of her rug burn. "Goodnight Rick." Said Kate sleepily, "Iloveyou" she mumbled as she fell asleep.

Rick kissed her head, "Goodnight Kate I love you too." He said as he too shortly joined her in sleep.


End file.
